I Walk With Heroes
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Fred's been through so much, fought so hard to survive, was it all for nothing? She still has so much left to do. Lorne, Charles, Spike, Angel, Wesley... she can't leave them, she still has to do her part. Fred centred. Oneshot.


**Author Note: Right-ho, the third of my Angel oneshots =) this time it's all Fred XD**

**Back ground: Set in season five of Angel, the episode 'Hole in the World', when Fred becomes infected by something ancient and powerful, and evil, I think. Angel and Spike find a way to save her but in doing so they'd end up killing hundreds of thousands of other people. So Fred's body is taken over by the Old One known as Illyria (she still looks like Fred, only blue and big with the leather =S heh heh)**

**The italics are quotes. Some are from Fred herself, while others are from Lorne, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Angel and Knox (the guy that causes Fred to die, he chooses her and he worships Illyria). Oh and some of the quotes weren't said to Fred, so yeah she wouldn't have known about them, but I like 'em and they're about her so yeah XD**

**Massive thanking you to Lord Jellyfish for betaing this even though he's had a bad day!! You rock dude and i owe you a lot =)**

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters!!**

**Fred's POV**

_You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!_

That's Lorne for you.

He's always got a song to brighten up the day, y'know, make things seem more positive.

One of the many reasons I'm glad he came with us when we accepted the positions at Wolfram & Hart.

When things look grim and you need something to cheer you up, you can always count on Lorne!

_You make me happy…_

It should always start with a song.

Like the saying.

'Start the day with a smile on your face and a song in your heart.'

And I did!

But I guess things don't always end how they begin.

_It's my boys._

Ever since Cordy's been gone I've been the only girl.

The only girl surrounded by five strong, brave boys.

Any girl's dream!

My reality and I couldn't ask for anything more.

I trust them all with my life; I know they'll figure something out and save the day, like they always do.

_Handsome man saves me._

_That's how it works._

He's always been saving me.

Angel.

The first time I met him he was saving me.

Saving me from the monsters.

And he hasn't stopped saving me since.

_No. Not this girl. Not this day._

I have my very own Champions.

Who would have thought it?

Winifred Burkle, coming all the way from Texas to study physics, and ending up fighting evil, side by side with some of the greatest heroes - real live Champions!

_I am not the damsel in distress! I am not some case! I have to work this! I lived in a cave for five years, in a world where they killed my kind like cattle! I am not gonna be cut down by some monster flu! I am better than that!_

I don't want to be weak. I can't be!

I've spent my whole life being weak, hiding in caves, hiding from the world and the big, bad monsters that might hurt me.

But no more!

_I wonder… how very scared I am…_

I couldn't live like that, not if I wanted to survive.

I had to be strong, pull my weight… for the team.

I was part of the team; I'd finally found my place in the world, somewhere I belonged, where I could be useful, make a difference…

Maybe even save the world every now and then!

_I can't lose her, Spike._

_You won't._

I won't let it win. I won't let the evil take over me, beat me.

It'd go against everything I stand for, everything _we _stand for, and I'd be letting them all down.

I don't want to let any of them down. Not my boys.

My Heroes.

_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

Wesley, my Wesley…

I've waited so long for him to finally realise, finally pick up on the signals, all the signs…

And now that he finally has…

It's too soon!

There's not enough time! There's _never _enough time…

_She's like no one I've ever met, you know?_

They're like no one I've ever met.

Two Vampires with a Soul, an empathy demon, an ex-Watcher turned demon hunter and a gang leader turned Attorney at Law.

They're all so different, such different people, different back grounds. But they all have the same goal, the same mission.

To fight the good fight, save the world and defeat the bad guys.

And I want to help!

I want to do my part, save people… maybe even be the hero!

_I chose Fred because I love her! Because she's worthy!_

I'm just a girl from Texas, born and bred.

I don't have any special powers.

I'm not a super strong, immortal vampire like Angel and Spike.

I don't have Wesley's knowledge of magic and demons.

I don't have Lorne's empathy ability and his connections.

I don't have Charles' knowledge of the law and his brawn.

I'm just me.

Winifred Burkle, the science nerd.

But I do my best.

Give everything I can, everything I've got.

_Angel's not gonna save her._

_You don't know Angel!_

_I mean, he's going to let her die!_

He always does the right thing.

It's hard sometimes, the choices he has to make, but he does it.

Because there's nothing else he can do!

That's his curse, I guess.

Well… one of them anyway!

There is the whole 'one moment of perfect happiness and he loses his soul' thing too, but in our line of work, it's rare to get one moment of peace and quiet, never mind perfect happiness!

But he deals. We all do.

We've learnt to take things as they come.

You kinda have to in this line of work!

_Angel's gonna save her!_

My very own Angel.

And not just one either!

I have six of them!

All beautiful and brave.

All protecting me.

_You wanna kill me?! Try! I don't have time for your quirks!_

So little time.

So much I wanted to do...

So much I wanted to say…

Looks like I might never get the chance to now.

_Hell with the world._

I'm not important, not in the big picture.

But they wouldn't listen… and I don't think I'd want to try and convince them.

Because I still have so much to… to fight for, to give back.

I owe so much and I've had hardly any time to repay it!

_I will never leave you._

Thank you.

On my own for five years.

All alone up in that cave, stuck in the middle of a demon dimension.

I went a little crazy… well maybe more than a little!

And for a long time I wasn't sure what to believe in, who to believe in.

Or what was real and what was just a dream, a lie.

But I have people now.

People I trust, people I believe in.

People I know are real and I can always count on.

_My boys._

Lorne.

Charles.

Spike.

Wesley.

Angel.

_I walk with Heroes._

_You are one._

Not me.

I try.

I do my best to help, use everything I have, everything I know.

But in the end, I'm just a girl.

A girl a long way from home, just trying to find her place in it all, her path…

I'm just a tiny part in a much bigger picture.

A single molecule, surrounded by thousands of other molecules.

All floating around, trying to find the place we fit best, where we can be of use to something or someone.

_He's with me._

My Wesley.

My book man.

So clever.

He can find anything with his books. Anything at all!

But not this time.

It's too late.

I don't think anyone can save me.

No… not this time.

_I've loved you since I've known you. I think maybe even before._

I think I've loved him all along, I just didn't see it.

I never saw him, not really.

But he was the one, _is _the one.

_Just hold on._

I'm not strong, Wesley. Not like the rest of you.

I wish I was, but I'm not.

_I'm not scared. _

I love all of them.

Every single one of my heroes.

So I have to be brave.

I have to try.

For them.

I still have to do my part! Still have to repay them for everything they've done for me!

I need longer. I still have so much to do.

So…

_Why can't I stay?_

_-------------_

**Author Note: Fred is one of my favourite characters and i hated it so much when she died, especially watching Wesley having his heart broken, that was horrible!! He'd just got her as well!! But Illyria is entertaining, especially when she's beating the crap outta Spike!! Oh and when she's playing Crash Bandicoot with Drogan XD funny as!!  
Heh anyway... lemmie know what you thought =) i'm working on another Angel fic as we speak (well as i type) and it'll hopefully be finished and posted tomorrow =) in a bit guys**


End file.
